


Thoughts Unvoiced

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at <i>interior monologue</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Unvoiced

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolf? Maybe after this, I’ll find out I should be!  
> Thanks to Moonlightmead and Maddalia for the pre-posting reviews!  
> Written for the "Discovered in the Style of..." Challenge @ DIAlj

Is he really going to do it? He’s shifted close enough. Yeah, Bodie, just lean in a bit more… that’s it. Ah, mate. 

His lips are as soft as I thought they’d be. Can’t believe we’re doing this. After the week we’ve had, we need to do something to come down, but I never thought… 

Christ, the man can kiss! Open up, mate, let me get my tongue in there. Tastes so good. Embarrassing this, my knees are getting’ weak. Let’s lie down. Easy, sunshine, just come on down here with me. That’s it. I hope that’s not me makin’ all those helpless little noises. No, that one _definitely_ wasn’t me. Mr Tall, Dark and Beautiful is losing his cool. 

Oi! Easy on the shirt, there’s a reason they put buttons… Ah, Bodie, touch me there again. Please. His hands are so gentle on me, could stand him to be a bit rougher. 

Let’s get his shirt off. Chest is so soft and pale, not like mine. No hair here. Tongue can run freely around his nipples… like that do you? He’s makin’ that little whimpering sound again, goes straight to my prick, that does. 

Let’s take this a bit lower, shall we, mate? Tonguing his navel seems to be something he likes. That sound you make, mate, what do you need? He’s movin’ my hands to his trousers. Glad there not as tight as mine, easier to get them off. Pants, too, sunshine, lift up, here we go. Beautiful. I’ll try a little nip here, a kiss… yeah, he likes that! Been a long time since I’ve done this to a bloke. Hope I can make it good for him. Easy, mate. Don’t want to choke me… and ease up on the hair! Oh yeah, enjoying this are you? C’mon, Bodie, let go. Don’t worry about me. I’ll take all you have to offer. There… _there_. All right, old son, I’ve got you. Breathe. Just breathe. Beautiful. Let me kiss you, share your taste. Good, no? Must be, I can feel you smile. 

Ah, strong hands movin’ on me again, warm lips following the fingers. Feels good, that. 

Here, let me help with those. Sodding jeans! Just pull ‘em off. Got it. Free. Always knew those big hands would feel good around me. Harder, Bodie. Grab me… harder. I need… more. Wonder if he… aha! Quick to recover, aren’t you, big man? 

I want him. Let’s make the invitation clear, I’ll just wrap my legs around his waist… yeah, that got through to him. Hurry, mate. I’m not going to last much longer. Just do it, Bodie. I’m not some fragile virgin. Do it. Yes! Oh, God, that’s good. I’m gonna come. Is he waiting’ for me? Come with me, Bodie. Together, yeah? Now, Bodie, right…fuckin’… _now!_ I can feel spreading warmth, his inside me and mine between us. 

Oh Bodie… Bodie… Bodie, I love you. 

Bloody hell, did I say that out loud? Must have, I can feel him tensing up. Give him a smile, let him know you’re not going to push for more than he’s willing to give. Christ, me and my big mouth. I’ve probably ruined - what? What was that? He’s laughing at me, the bastard! I didn’t hear what he said. Oh… he said it again. He loves me too? Does he mean it? Yes - yes, it’s there in his eyes. He - Get a hold of yourself, Doyle! Now is _not_ the time… He’s kissing me again, whispering my name. I can’t hold them back, he’s kissing away the tears on my face. Are they mine, or his? Who’d’ve thought the big lug was a romantic? 

Ah, Bodie, mate… _“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> "Examine for a moment an ordinary mind on an ordinary day. The mind receives a myriad impressions -- trivial, fantastic, evanescent, or engraved with the sharpness of steel. From all sides they come, an incessant shower of innumerable atoms; and as they fall, as they shape themselves into the life of Monday or Tuesday, the accent falls differently from of old . . . Let us record the atoms as they fall upon the mind in the order in which they fall, let us trace the pattern, however disconnected and incoherent in appearance, which each sight or incident scores upon the consciousness" (Stream of Consciousness Technique 154). Virginia Woolf


End file.
